This invention relates to a game and more particularly to a game played on a board with movable pieces whose progress in the game is determined partly by chance and partly by skill.
This game is an adult level game. Up to six players, more if in teams, may conveniently play the game, deriving entertainment and knowledge therefrom. According to the game, a player progresses from start to finish on paths delineated on the surface of the game board, initially about the board's periphery and ending at the center of the board.
The prior art included various patents relating to identifying characters in a game. More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,627 to Schleget, et al, discloses a game board apparatus having a board with playing pieces, and a series of cards each relating to a public figure in various categories of activity. In the Schleget game, one player assumes the identity of a character which in turn is determined by a character card. The other players then question the first player attempting to determine his identity. Successful and unsuccessful guesses determine each player's general progression about the game board.
The present invention is similar in that a game board and playing pieces are used. However, character identification is by clues and clues are obtained as a function of various chance and tactical/strategic devices and methods. No one player portrays a character. The present invention uses multiple paths where the Schleget game uses only one. The present invention also contains multiple levels of clues and guesses, where the Schleget game uses only one, although different categories of characters may be used. The present invention eliminates much of the subjectivity inherent in the Schleget game and also introduces a greater element of chance.